


Supernatural Beach Party, Crowley

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Hell Hounds playing fetch, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Crowley wonders how far he and Juliet have fallen.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Crowley

This was what he'd been reduced to, drink in one hand, throwing a bone repeatedly for Juliet with the other. And since when do hell hounds play catch?

But the drink was good and thus far sand free. 

The bone had been supplied. It's always nice to not have to do your own foraging and dismembering to get a nice femur. 

Juliet had rarely looked so happy. Well, not when she wasn't ripping someone to shreds at any rate. 

And his presence at the party was making quite a few people nervous. That was always a plus. 

He could see where this went.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
